Shi No Yuri
by Murderous Prodigy
Summary: Read inside! KagomeMale Harem! M for later content
1. Chapter 1

Shi No Yuri

By: Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Vampire Knights, if I did Kaname, Zero, Aido, Kain, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku would belong to me. –Glares at fans of characters-

Summary: There is going to new addition to the Night Class of Cross Academy, and she is a pureblood vampire?! With this new addition lots of feelings arise, how will the rest of their years at Cross Academy be like with this newly discovered pureblood vampire?

Pairings: Kagome/Male Harem

A/N: This is answering to Saphira1024's challenge. I hope you all enjoy. This is also taking place about sometime after the first volume but before Kaname kills Shizuka for Kagome shall have that honor.

Warning: Kagome is a pure-blood vampire and she will be part of the Night Class, as well as she is ending up with about 4 or 6 vampire guys, and one might be an OC wither some of you like it or not. So if you are a Kagome-Hater I advise that you generally don't read any of my crossover stories cause I don't want none of your flaming bullshit on my reviews page.

Thank you for your understanding.

Chapter 1

The silver moon shined down on the majestic building known as Cross Academy, this school was special for it had two groups of students that attend the school: The Day class and the Night class.

The school to the naked eye would seem normal, but it also has a dark secret- The Night Class is full of vampires.

The Headmaster of Cross Academy stood with his two subordinates that served as guardians to protect the Day class from the school's dark secret.

Students from the Day class crowded behind a gate as they waited to see the new arrival at their school, on the other side also waiting for the new arrival was the Night Class.

Cross Yuki, the headmaster's adoptive daughter was blowing a whistle while ordering the Day class to stay behind the gate. She had short auburn hair with rust colored eyes; she wore the girl's uniform, which was a pure white shirt under a black jacket and a black skirt that reached her knees, the lines decorating the jacket were gray. The ribbon around her collar was a Cardinal red, her socks that reached her mid-calf were black, the school-specified shoes were a Sepia color, and the buttons as well as badges are pure silver; the snap cuff buttons are in the shape of roses while the buttons for the jacket were crosses with a rose in the middle.

_**BREEEE!!**_

"Please stand back and stay behind the gate, you wouldn't want to startle our guest before he or she gets here right?!"

This settled them down a bit before a cold voice cut through the air, "Just Shut up!" Silence took over the Day class as they stared at an irritated Kiryu Zero the partner of Yuki.

The Headmaster (For reasons unknown to the Day class took in zero) and was always in a bad mood, he was wearing the boy's uniform; a pure white shirt and black jacket with Cardinal red necktie with black pants and sepia colored shoes. His hair is a silver color and his eyes a dark gray, he was currently scowling at the overexcited students…

Why were they so excited to see a vampire?

The front gate then opened and two figures passed through them making everyone silent as the ethereal beings walked in.

The male made all the females and the headmaster blush he was handsome!

His long silver hair reached his waist tied in a low ponytail, his sharp amber eyes looked over everyone before he turned his gaze to the young woman next to him. He was wearing a jet-black business suit while the female figure held onto his arm with a smile on her face. The female was extremely beautiful making guys blush (some girls too) some girls scowl in jealousy, she seemed oblivious to the reactions she was getting from the other students as she walked with the male towards the headmaster.

She had raven-black hair reaching her knees and lilac eyes that was sparkling with life; she was wearing the Night Class uniform that was the exact replica of the Day class except the uniform was white instead of black, the socks were still black though. Her skin was pale, which clashed with her dark hair and she brushed her hair over her should exposing the pale expanse of her neck making all male vampires shiver. The pale skin in their eyes seemed to call to their instincts, but they held back the need as they then turned to their dorm President,

Kuran Kaname.

Kuran Kaname is extremely handsome young man with auburn hair with dark chocolate eyes and a soft dazed look, as the girl looked him over. Tugging at his tie slightly he motioned for the others to walk behind him towards the Headmaster to greet the new addition to the Moon Dormitory.

Lilac eyes gazed at the ones who she was going to be spending the rest of her high school years with, though she had already been to many prestigious high schools she wanted to come to this one to see if it is as peaceful as some associates of hers claimed.

Looking at all the young vampires her eyes landed on Kuran Kaname, one of the only pureblood vampires beside herself alive. Taking in his form she knew that he was **_'perfect'_** though she could still see the loneliness in his eyes. A soft smile appeared on her face before it brightened as she faced her old friend,

"Cross-kun! It has been so long!"

The blonde man smiled as she embraced him with the silver-haired man behind her sighed, "Hello Gome-chan! How long has it been?!"

Everyone was silent as the two conversed like they were old friends, and they probably were though the Day class would be confused by this.

Kagome looking over at Yuki and Zero squealed when she saw Yuki before glomping the unsuspecting girl, "Yu-chan! I haven't seen you since you were a cute little girl!" Yuki was bright red as Kagome continued to hug her while Zero was lost in thought as he pondered on where he heard that nickname before.

_/Flashback/_

_A 7-year old Zero sat next to a window watching the moonshine down on a lake in front of a summer home, sighing in the bedroom he then heard the doorbell ring. Getting up in excitement he ran towards the door, this had to be his parent's guest who would teach him about vampires! Reaching the door it opened and what stood before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen!_

_She smiled as she then bent down, "Hello Zero-chan…I can already see you are going to be a great hunter one day!"_

_The comment made the young Zero blush as he then heard the footsteps coming closer, "Ah Gome-chan! You've arrived Hime-chan!"_

_This earned a blush from the young woman as she stood up and scratched the back of her head embarrassedly._

_/End of flashback/_

Zero stepped forward with a small smile on his face, "Hime-chan." Kagome looked at Zero with a sad smile as she then stood in front of the taller boy and embraced him softly as she whispered, "I have heard about what happened and I assure you that I will find the person responsible for this."

She was sure that the Day class didn't hear her but she was sure the Night Class did for their superior hearing compared to the Ningens.

"So where is my new home for the rest of my high school years?"

The headmaster was about to answer the question when he was cut off, "Are you sure about this Imouto?" The girl turned to him with a smile before nodding, "Yes I am pretty sure after all I think I am going to like it here."

With one last sigh from the silver-haired man as his golden eyes fell on the Headmaster before growling a warning, the Headmaster sweat dropped and nervously replied,

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama, Gome-chan is in good hands!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed as he kissed Kagome's forehead in farewell as he then walked out of the gate, turning back towards everyone with an innocent excited smile making the guys blush around.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting for me to arrive! I really appreciate!"

Now everyone was blushing from her cuteness while she grabbed Zero and Yuki's hands as she ran with them towards the Moon Dormitory.

"Uh…Gome-chan."

The girl stopped and looked at her old friend waiting for him to say something,

"The Moon Dormitory is that way." Pointing in the opposite direction, Kagome scratched the back of her head in embarrassedly as she then ran with Yuki and Zero in the correct direction of the Moon dormitory, leaving behind a stunned headmaster, a group of vampires and a large group of humans.

End of Chapter 1

So what do you think? All I have to say is I will take constructive criticism not flames…flamers can kiss my ass. There Saphira-chan! Here is the first chapter to your challenge. This is the only story I will work until I am done.

Preview: Meeting the vampires of the Moon dormitory, Zero's sleeping arrangements as well as feedings, Kagome's first 'day' in classes.

Vocabulary:

Ningens: Humans

Imouto: younger sister


	2. Chapter 2

Shi No Yuri

By: Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Vampire Knight, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, as well as other things I will allow in here.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, you have made me feel happiness…anyway here is the reviewers who have made my day: Dragon Queen23 (first reviewer), Kage Otome, Anime Punk Kitty, Shelbz, Kagome-Is-Kool, and AkuAkumu, sesshoumarukagomeforever23, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Saphira1204, pointy star, HunterRin72.

Anime Punk Kitty: Kagome's history will be revealed as the story goes on.

Shelbz: How Kagome knows Yuki and Zero through Cross? Well I may make a chapter about that for I don't want people thinking it is a plot hole. The relationship between Kagome and Zero will be revealed a little in this chapter.

Saphira1204: -Raises eyebrows in question- Is that a threat Saphira-chan? Calm down I will update I have fallen in love with this story already.

Here is the newest installment of Shi No Yuri.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome, Yuki, and Zero arrived at the gate of the moon dormitory she greeted the old man at the booth cheerfully, "O- Jiji-chan! Long time no see!"

The greeting made Yuki and Zero anime fell plus the class of vampire behind them sweat dropped as the ancient gatekeeper smiled at the female with kindness of a grandfather doting on his granddaughter.

"Ah Kagome-chan, how have you been?"

Kagome smiled at him telling good before informing him that she was now living in the Moon dormitory.

"Well this is a surprising milady! I never thought you would go back to school…or are you finally going to introduce yourself to the world as your father wanted?"

Lilac eyes turned a deep violet as a cold smile was plastered on her face, making the man apologize for overstepping his boundaries while Kagome waved his apology off, "It's okay you were only curious after all…I cant fault you for that."

* * *

Going down the moonlit path Kagome braided her hair to the side as she then asked,

"So has it begun Zero?"

This question made Zero stiffen for a split second before he continued following he as she then replied to the silence, "See me later in my room after I meet everyone and I get comfortable in my room." Zero hesitated before nodding getting a worried look from Yuki as she then saw Kaname walk past her following Kagome into the Moon Dormitory with all the other vampires.

Kagome turned around to meet everyone and she saw the glint known as lust, hunger, awe, and desire with smirk she looked around at everyone as she then said, "My name is Kagome and I am happy to meet you as well as being apart of the glorious Moon Dormitory."

A random vampire walked up and grinned lecherously as he asked, "Hey Kagome…how about you and me go somewhere to get well acquainted?"

The smirk on Kagome's face disappeared and was replaced with a scowl as she kicked the insolent guy in the balls making him fall over…vampire or not a guy getting kicked in the balls will feel pain. (My male friends have told me this.) Some vampires came and dragged him away somewhere shaking their heads, obviously this happened often but Kagome was sure it wouldn't happen to her again…Oh how wrong she was.

"Gomen Kagome-san, he only does that when he finds a female attractive."

Kagome turned to Kaname and with a calming smile assured him, "It is perfectly alright Kaname-_**kun **_after all I guess I will have to get use to it huh?" She didn't notice the enraged looks from the other vampires as Kaname asked bewilderedly,

"Why did you call me Kaname-_**kun**_?"

Kagome smiled, "Well I am never one from formalities unless in an important place with high officials and stuff…besides it seems like you try to distance yourself from others when using formal suffixes so call me Kagome-chan or Hime-chan for a lot of people have called me that…Oh! How about Gome-chan?!"

Kaname stared at Kagome in shock and he could feel heat rise into his cheeks lightly and his heart skipped a beat, his thoughts were cut off when a snotty voice scolded Kagome, "You can't speak to Kuran-sama like that!"

Kagome grinned humorlessly as she brought a delicate hand to her chin and an elegant eyebrow rose in question, "And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I can call him _**Kana-chan**_ if I wish."

The female bristled in anger, "My name is Kuro Kikyo!" The girl looked a little like her some noted but Kagome was far more ethereal than the enraged girl, while Kagome's eyes were Lilac, Kikyo's were a mud brown, Kagome's raven hair was long and wavy while Kikyo's was straight and a flat black color. Kagome smirked at Kikyo and the girl went towards Kagome intent to cause bodily harm as Kagome brought her hands out to the front of her and commented in a foreboding voice,

"_You Fool."_

The young woman was in mid air as Kagome smirked showing her pearly canines and her raven hair floating around her mystically, _"Do you really think you a descendant from a fledgling vampire clan can stand up to me? Someone of Pureblood descent?"_

Ignoring the surprised look on everyone's faces including Kaname was amusing to say the least, Kagome's form glowed with unrestrained power as she then pinned the girl to the roof and clenched her fist making the girl scream in pain, a boy with white hair came through the crowd and yelled for her to stop but Kagome didn't really care she had to teach those under her not to disrespect her.

He hand landed on her shoulder and she looked into the face of Kaname as he then asked, "Please forgive her…she shall be punished for this." Kagome sighed as she then look back up at her with no emotion on her beautiful face.

"_I will not tolerate insolence from those deemed below my status…It would prove good for you to behave little girl."_

Letting her fall towards the floor but she was caught by the gray haired boy that was glaring at her yet staring at her in awe as was everyone else as she then stated, "Besides you should obey the future Queen of all vampires…new and old."

The questioning looks from everyone answered her question saying they don't know what she was talking about, brushing her bangs away she revealed a crescent moon with a black crown around it before letting her bangs fall back in place.

"You're the queen that sensei was talking about in class?!"

Kagome turned her attention to a red haired boy whom was standing with three girls, two with black hair while one had pure white hair, Kagome nodded at the question before yawning softly as she then cutely asked, "Now Kaname-kun may you please show me to my room?"

The dumbstruck dorm-president nodded while offering the girl his arm and she accepted with a smile making him blush leaving the others with gaping mouths…they were sharing a dorm with the future Queen of the vampires?!

* * *

Kagome walked in the classroom noticing the looks she was getting since the news of who she was has undoubtedly spread around the whole vampire populace of Cross Academy and she was sure that most of the students would try to kiss her ass. When she was in the front the teacher bowed towards her which she waved off as she was then directed to a seat that was next to the gray haired boy from earlier that had caught her before she hit the ground, smiling at him was funny for she felt the anger her felt towards her roll off of him in waves while glaring at her making her laugh inwardly.

The teacher called on her to answer a question and she answered, "_**That **_level is separated from the others for if someone is to fall into this category they would have to be killed." The teacher nodded and complimented her saying that it was expected that Kagome knew these things because of her social status. Kagome sighed…she was really starting to regret not showing herself to the younger generation but the older generation wanted her to wait and now she is not waiting anymore…she will go out as herself and that was that.

Kagome at the end of class got all her things ready and didn't see the gray haired boy and his group containing the boy who tried (and horribly failed) to pick her up, one of the girls that defended him and the gray haired boy and his 'girlfriend' watching her leave. Many of the students came up to her and was asking her questions about the homework etcetera…anyway she got away finally and decided to retire for the rest of the night waiting for Zero to come so she can stop _**it **_from growing further.

Walking down the hall towards her room she didn't pay any mind to Kaname and his friends in the lounge but they noticed her and watched her leave into her room.

* * *

Zero walked to the Moon Dormitory after he was sure that Yuki was asleep, he didn't want her following him and seeing him with Kagome for the brown-haired girl was pretty much unpredictable and has been more possessive of him as of late. Seeing Kaname, Aido, Kain, Takuma, Ruka, Senri, and Rima sitting in the lounge and he ignored them as he went towards the hall where Kaname and Kagome's rooms resided.

Kaname's companions looked at each other with raised eyebrows though they all thought the same thing,

'Interesting.'

Zero stepped into Kagome's candle-lit room and his eyes stopped on the slender figure that was Kagome, with the faint moonlight plus the candlelight hit her skin she looked mesmerizing. Kagome was laid on her side in a thin black sleeping gown and Zero stood in place as he watched Kagome stand up from her position with the grace of a cat while stalking over towards him with open arms before embracing him,

"My dear vengeful Zero…you wanted to become a vampire hunter so badly…but it seems that destiny has decided on a new one and that is…well I will let you find out cause after all I have no idea what fate holds for each and everyone one of us now do I?"

Kagome's lips brushed against Zero's ear making him shiver as her hands traveled underneath his shirt across his back scrapping her nails across the flesh but not hard enough to scratch but to tickle and the symbol that was on her forehead appeared in the middle of Zero's back, a soft groan reached Kagome's ears as Zero pressed his face into the crook of her neck and Kagome could feel him skimming his fangs across the pale expanse of her neck.

"Yes Zero, you must drink my blood so you will not fall into the darkness…if you think darkness is going to overtake your world then come for me…I will be your light and I will be your hope when you think all hope is lost."

Zero's eyes were overcome by blood lust as one of his fangs pierced her skin though they softened as Kagome rubbed soothing circles on his back and he knew that after he drank her blood that he will not fall into the E category for Kagome's blood will not allow it…from what he had learned from Kagome in the time she was a very special breed of pure-blood vampires as well as the only one of her kind…

Kagome felt his aura sadden and she then whispered, "Don't worry I will take care of you Zero and together we will kill your parent's murderer."

* * *

Yuki sat in her and Zero's room looking over at his bed with blank eyes, "Where is he?" Looking over at the moon outside the window her eyes narrowed as he thoughts went towards the Moon dormitory where this Kagome resided…who was she? And then the way Kaname went past her to follow this Kagome also stood out in her mind, did Kaname have feelings for Kagome?

Yuki clasped her hands together with a grin, If she could get Kagome and Kaname together than she wouldn't have to worry about Kaname being jealous over a relationship that her and Zero were sure to have! This was a perfect opportunity!

Dreams of a life with Zero flashed through her mind like movie reels and she was sure that Kagome was going to help solve her problems since she seemed to like her then she would help…Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Kagome looked down at Zero's who's head laid in her lap and Kagome smiled down softly at him, he had survived the process and she was proud of him now he wouldn't fall into that category and have to be killed. Brushing his bang from his peaceful face Kagome kissed his cheek softly,

"Sweet dreams my Vampire Knight."

Looking over at the window the sound of flapping wings were heard as a red bird flew in and landed on her outstretched arm with grace and Kagome gave a kiss on the magnificent bird's beak, "Hello Kyoshiro…how has your flight been?" The bird rubbed it's head against Kagome's cheek and Kagome smiled before she then gently moved Zero to lay his head on one of the many pillows on Kagome's bed and she went towards the window where she then muttered,

"So it is true that _**she **_did it?" Turning around a red haired man took the place of the bird as he nodded, "She is in fact told one of my spies herself." Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger as she then asked, "You know what this means then Kyoshiro?"

The man nodded as he then returned to the form of a bird before flying off, Kagome's lilac eyes were no longer any type of violet but a crimson color of bloodlust as her canines came over her lips,

"This is it for you…once I find you then you are dead."

End of Chapter 2!

I hope you liked it! I hope it isn't to rushed I was trying to update something for you so yeah! XD Anyway I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Shi No Yuri

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Vampire Knight, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, etc.

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with an update. Sorry it took so long I have been traveling around and I have finally gotten somewhere I can upload. Thank you for your patience for I have discovered from a secret source that I am getting a laptop for my birthday which means I will be able to type when I want to and not have to wait for anyone, which means more reviews for you. Here are the wonderful reviewers: Kagome Otome, Kagome-Is-Kool (I love your stories), Saphira1204, lildevil0644, HunterRin72, Dragon Queen23, Anime Punk Kitty, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Kurama'sFoxyMiko, ladynaruto13.

Kagome Otome: Yes they will have problems of course especially Kikyo and Kagome will have problems at first but we will see how that goes, Miroku will certainly become a friend of Kagome's and Inuyasha I will see. Well Yuki…I will let you see. Zero knows but doesn't know, Unlike Yuki's blood that temporarily keeps him in his right mind isn't like Kagome's blood which if drinking it for over a long period of time permanently keeping him from falling into the E Class. When they kill _**her **_isn't for a while now so relax.

Kagome-Is-Kool: Thank you for the review. Here is the update.

Saphira1204: More like a promising threat or is it threatening promise?

lildevil0644: Well I have read some of it…I would really like to see it animated though.

HunterRin72: Thank you. That won't happen for a while now…I have to let my "babies" develop first. Yeah the love square will develop as well as grow as their school year goes on, when Yuki will find out well…you will see.

Dragon Queen23: Thank you. Yeah I have another reader whom doesn't like crossovers but seems to like reading mine on my other account. Your patience has paid off here is the next chapter.

Anime Punk Kitty: I really don't know. I had planned for it but then I was like "Who will go with Yuki?" It would seem too convenient like Yuki and Mache's relationship in Fruits Basket. Don't get me wrong I like the pairing it just seems that it was all too fast and that she was just a replacement for Tohru. Wither if Zero is in Kagome's harem or not is really up to me though you all are welcome to tell me your opinion.

Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thank you.

Kurama'sFoxyMiko: Thank you sensei! Here is the update.

ladynaruto13: Here is the update and it is Kikyo.

Poll Question: Should Zero be part of Kagome's Harem?

Yes:

No:

If No then should he be with Yuki or and OC?

Yuki:

OC:

Okay the first to be in Kagome's harem appears in this chapter, here is the newest installment of Shi No Yuri.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sighs were heard all throughout the room of one Kain Akatsuki AKA "Wild" and one Aido Hanabusa AKA "Idol", silence fell over the room again when another sigh broke through the silence of the room then a yell broke the silence of the entire Moon dorm.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THOSE SIGHS AIDO!!!"

* * *

It has been a month since Kagome come to Cross Academy and she can sincerely say that she was enjoying herself, besides watching the little love triangle that was happening between Kaname, Yuki, and Zero was amusing to her beyond measure. She also was content watching the Day Class students try to win the affections of being way beyond their reach, though their tries were admirable and sometimes down-right stupid.

"Those mortals have always amused me greatly."

She was officially declared Queen and she has been told of problems in the vampire society and such as well as other things like feuds between noble families, usually this made her want to just hit some of them sometimes…Really what were they in kindergarten or something?!

Standing up from her seated position she brushed off her skirt before she headed towards the Moon Dorm after all she had to get ready to receive chocolates at midnight for it was St.Xocolates Day. She had after all become very popular in the Day Class as well in Night Class though for totally different reasons, taking a deep breath of the crisp air she smelled blood and decided to investigate, it was an animal's blood so it didn't make her hunger grow cause after all she hasn't fed for two weeks now, and since this she knew she was going to have to either take a couple of the blood pills or let someone offer their blood from the Night Class after all one of her new found friends Ichijo Takuma has gladly offered his blood including some others.

Looking in the clearing she saw some girls from the day class torturing a wounded dog with a knife, the dog only about half their size was whimpering and yelped in pain the girls had twisted grins on their faces. Kagome's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed in rage,

"_**What are you doing?!"**_

The girls turned around and looked at Kagome in horror as she looked down on them with intense rage and hatred, the one whom seemed to be in charge then gained courage and replied, "We're having fun of course! This stupid mutt has been bothering us and we have been having 'fun' with it for a few days now…today we were going to finally to put it out of its misery!"

With that said she plunged the knife into the junction between its heart and lung making the dog howl in pain, Kagome's eyes glowed as immeasurable power as she let out a scream or roar and the clearing was covered in darkness.

* * *

Aido was walking down the halls of Day Class looking for Kaname when he saw him talking with the Yuki girl; he rolled his eyes at her innocent blushing…the girl was such a pain!

Really he and the rest Night Class (excluding Takuma and Kagome for some reason) can't see why Kaname even wastes his time wanting the girl, though Yuki had delicious blood she really isn't what they want for Kaname. Besides she seems to be deeply in love with Kiryu Zero but he seems to like her and Kagome, which is how it seems to the rest of the Night Class though Kagome has denied that he wasn't in love with her.

Kagome seems to not care for these kinds of situations.

Speaking of Kagome, Yuki gasped as she looked outside and saw the former girl going down towards the Night Class dorm with a dog that was bleeding heavily by the way she was holding it frantically, Kagome's eyes were wide in fear as she continued to the Moon Dorm. Kaname looked at Aido and they both nodded before the Night Class President excused himself from Yuki as he and Aido ran towards the Moon Dorm, along the way they saw others also following Kagome in a hurried fashion.

"Takuma! It's almost gone! I am going to help it!"

Everyone came to the sight of Kagome being held by Takuma as she was tense and her hair began to float, her entire figure was outlined in green light which also covered the dog that was lying on the ground. Kaname, Aido, and the others watched shock that the Queen of vampires was laying in the arms of the third most powerful vampire in the Moon Dorm.

"Takuma?"

The said vampire turned his head in Kaname's direction with a surprised look before a smile appeared on his face, "Oh hey Kaname! Guys! Kagome has found a seriously wounded animal and is healing it…but it seems she will have to use up most of her energy…she is really tired out for not feeding in two…"

His dialogue was cut short when Kagome pushed herself from his embrace and went over to the dog where she then bit her thumb and let the blood drip down into the dogs mouth making many look at her skeptically.

A pureblood (the queen no less) gave her blood to a common stray! Well not exactly it was actually a full-blooded German Shepard. _**"You have been reborn." **_Kagome's voice broke through their silence and thoughts as the dog sat up and brushed its hand against her hand adoringly, Kagome smiled kindly as she then placed her hands a little from its neck as a collar was formed; it carried the symbol of the royal family.

"_**You are from now on property of the royal family of vampires…you are now given the position of protector for me and my descendants…you shall be named Sirius(1)."**_

The Dog seemed to understand and did a kind of blow leaning back on one leg and the other straight with its head bowed.

Takuma picked Kagome up bridal style and walked towards the Moon dorm shocking many as they wondered at his audacity, Kagome's new German Shepard went behind them though looked back at them with an alert look as it growled slightly. He was grateful that his new mistress saved his life and he vowed that he would follow her to the ends of the earth and also honor her wishes to be the protector for her and her many descendants to come.

He looked at the sky briefly as he prided himself on finding a perfect master, he has accomplished his lifetime goal, looking at the men before the door they went around the corner he saw some who were worried for Kagome but shooting Takuma angered looks a smirk appeared on the dogs lips (or as much as a smirk as a dog can have).

It seems his mistress has many suitors.

* * *

A few hours later (an hour before Midnight)…

Takuma smiled down at a disgruntled Kagome as she commented, "You just had to ruin the moment by telling me that your grandfather is coming soon didn't you? You know your grandfather creeps me out from all the times I have seen him?!" The other vampire laughed as Kagome plop against his chest in dismay before placing a kiss on his bare chest softly as he a hand brushed through her tresses while she sighed. Yes Kagome and Takuma were 'very' good friends with benefits, over the past month Kagome has realized that her frustration has risen since she was announced Queen and she has found that having a sex is the best way to release it. Takuma was happy to help her of course after all she found out that he wanted to be her first (You're shocked right?)

Takuma's hand slipped down from her head down her back where he lightly scraped his nails on her back as he went downward making Kagome shiver, "Of course he creeps me out too…but he would very much like to talk to you for himself." Kagome scoffed, "I bet he would." With that she straddled Takuma's hips and smirked down at him as she asked,

"So are you ready for another go? After all we only have an hour before we go out to get the chocolates…we can always wait until we get the chocolate…I am sure there are plenty of things they can be used for?"

A sensual smirk spread across the handsome face of Ichijo Takuma as he sat up and whispered into the ear of the Queen of Vampire's ear and asked,

"Are you ready my Queen?"

* * *

Sirius, sat outside of his mistress's room and was glad that it had sound proof walls, a strange scent that he didn't smell was from one of the vampires in the building caught his attention, turning his head to the side he saw the swish of a skirt go around the corner?

* * *

Yuki's eyes widened as her hand covered her mouth, "Kagome and Takuma are lovers?!"

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

Ha! I have finally updated and Takuma is revealed as the first of Kagome's to-be-lovers. He is going to be the first in the harem for I have chose it to be so. Aido and Kaname are certainly going to be in it and it is up to you guys wither or not Zero is in it. I will try to update soon.

(1) Kagome saw Harry Potter


End file.
